Psicosis
by Saksu Higurashi
Summary: La psicosis son perturbaciones psiquicas que se caracterizan por la percepción distorcionada de la realidad y un desligue total del mundo real. Yuki Eiri: un psiquiatra Shindou Shuichi: su paciente, un amor separado de la realidad convencional.
1. Relación Médicoenfermo

que cada siempre lleva

su hueso de jamás

que los jamases tienen

arrebatos de siempres

-_Mario Benedetti-_

Y con esto doy inicio a la historia que espero que sea de su completo agrado, dedicada a una persona que tal vez jamás lea esto pero que siempre me impulsa a continuar aun con su inmortal ausencia. AnnaAle.Y a aquella persona que será casi obligada a leer: Shakaito. Seguro sin ustedes apenas sería una sombra de mi misma.

**Psicosis **

Capitulo 1

Relación Médico-Enfermo

"_El médico no debe perder de vista que el enfermo inicia su relación con __él, aún antes del primer contacto personal"_

_**Viernes 16 de Noviembre**_

Debí decir _"No"_ después defender mi ética profesional y mantenerme firme.

Pero no eran del todo las normas de sociedad, ni los valores de los que hablaban mis maestros de facultad y postgrado, esos valores que ellos tampoco tenían.

Ese no era el motivo. Hacía algún tiempo, en crisis financiera del país. Me vi obligado a atender a un hipocondríaco millonario medicándolo con placebos y respondiendo a todos sus síntomas con las reacciones que él esperaba. Frases como _"en verdad es preocupante" _o_ "tendremos que verlo con detenimiento"_ me ayudaron a mantener mis cuentas al día en aquellos años.

Después cuando decidí que era suficiente de teatros, realicé una rápida recuperación con "nuevas terapias" y un tratamiento diferente, con ayuda de mi verdadera especialidad

–La psiquiatría- me deshice de mi fuente de dinero.

No era la ética.

Era mas bien un miedo, algo sobrio y serio, un miedo no irrazonable y mas bien claro.

Desde el instante en que sonó el "interfón" y mi secretaria anuncio la presencia del Sr. Shindou; sentí que algo marchaba inconcorde a mi rutina de seis pacientes al día. Dos adolescentes, un niño con bajo coeficiente intelectual, dos mujeres divorciadas y una prostituta.

Y aunque la señora Luisa era la siguiente en mi lista de consultas, hice pasar al Sr. Shindou por razones del poder capitalista que -con mi mujer y mi niño esperando en casa- me veía en la obligación de tomar en cuenta.

Casi de inmediato el ruido sordo de golpes en la puerta de una madera delgada –que varias veces dudé que fuese madera- me hicieron utilizar el _"pase"_ monótono de médico.

La figura del hombre maduro atravesó la puerta la cerró y se sentó. Ninguna cortesía, sólo un hombre viejo y poderoso económicamente, sentado frente al escritorio de mi consultorio, tal vez los modales se habían quedado en la clase media.

-Sr. Eiri-

La ausencia de saludos continuaba tan presente, como ese humo de cigarrillo que encendía. Y en lugar de apelar "es un consultorio" le acerqué un cenicero.

Me sentía nervioso, natural en cualquier hombre sensato en mi posición.

-He oído buenas historias sobre usted- tardé en entender que esa afirmación era un halago y mi siguiente respuesta fue algo más trivial

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la pregunta tomó un sabor sincero, y es que en realidad, no veía muchos motivos – honestamente ninguno – para que el presidente de la firma mas poderosa del mundo capitalista viniese al consultorio de un médico psiquiatra graduado con honores, doctorado en el extranjero, con varios reconocimientos en el mundo de la investigación médica, pero mas bien clase mediano con obsesión por la nicotina.

La respuesta ya estaba formulada en la cabeza del anciano, bufó un par de veces dando rápidas caladas al cigarro, cuando se sintió preparado lo apagó contra el cenicero echó su espalda hacia atrás y encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo me dijo.

-He investigado antes de acudir a usted, a usted y a muchos otros les mandé a investigar, pero terminé viniendo aquí-

No sabía si sentirme lisonjeado o amenazado, dejé mis papeletas y decidí prestar mas atención.

-Quiero dar por sentado que aunque usted me niegue su servicio, este asunto quedará en plena confidencialidad- Si soy sincero… me asusté, pero no dejé ver jamás mi cambio de expresión. Hacía mucho que había adquirido la habilidad de mantener un rostro carente de emociones. Tan sólo dejé mis lentes sobre el escritorio.

-Tiene mi palabra- Procuré sonar mas seguro de lo que estaba y funcionó.

El hombre realizó una mueca que provocó que sus ojos se vieran más pequeños y su nariz mas ensanchada. Temí que eso fuese una sonrisa… y lo era.

-Lo que esperaba del médico Eiri-

Lo que siguió fue menos intimidante que el inicio, pero más atemorizante para mí.

-Quiero que sea el medico particular de mi hijo-

Intenté no mostrar mi tención y manejarlo como si buscase un hueco en la agenda que pudiera dar a esta nueva tarea.

Por lo acontecido era claro que no seria un caso de médico-enfermo común. Sólo por yo ser Médico psiquiatra y él ser el hijo de un magnate.

No restaban muchas opciones y solo dije

-Si, estaría encantado-

En ese momento no pasaban por mi mente ni siquiera las hipótesis de la causa por la que el señor Shindou se dirigió a mi oficina y no a otro lugar con mas elegancia, tal vez sea eso por lo que durante toda mi vida me lamente... ¡que mas da!

Al advertir que la presencia del Sr. Shindou se había retirado, dejando como único adiós una nota con una dirección y una hora fijas, respiré, tan profundo como mis pulmones me permitieron, me senté y decidí cancelar todas las citas siguientes, una sensación terrible me embargaba, como si acabase de cometer el peor error de mi vida, ni siquiera yo me lo explicaba, tal vez era por simple intuición.

Todo lo que sé, es que jamás había fumado tanto en mi vida…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Al día siguiente me levanté tan pronto como la alarma sonó, no es que hubiese conciliado el sueño, pero me aferré a la idea de poder dormir un poco, toda la noche lo creí posible y al final no lo logré.

Entré a la ducha, me vestí y calcé lo mas elegante que mi gusto estético me permitió, desayuné como de costumbre; al lado de mi familia, no necesitaba fingir mi ausencia, estaban acostumbrados a mis silencios largos y palabras precisas, casi ordenes.

Besé a mi esposa, besé a mi hijo y salí de mi hogar.

Subí al auto y me dirigí a la residencia Shindou. Como era de esperarse al llegar me encontré con la mansión mas grande y suntuosa que jamás hubiese imaginado, me registré y las puertas se abrieron, fui conducido por unos guardias hacia una casa apartada de la residencia principal, ahí un hombre pelirrojo y delgado aguardaba mi llegada.

-Buenos Días Eiri-san- respondí al saludo con las mismas palabras y la misma inclinación.

-Mi nombre es Hiroshi Nakano-

-Un placer-

-Disculpe la ausencia del señor Shindou, no frecuenta esta residencia, pero si es algo en relación con Shuichi soy el indicado para contestar cuestiones-

¿Shuichi? Hice una nota mental sobre el nombre de mi paciente Shindou Shuichi, el hombre me llevó a una pequeña sala dentro de la casa.

Al momento un servicio de té ingresó a la estancia.

-¿Azucar?- preguntó tomando la tetera y los terrones

-Lo haré yo mismo, gracias-

Me serví una taza de té y saqué la portátil de su estuche, cree un nuevo archivo con el encabezado "Shindou Shuichi"

El Sr. Nakano continuaba en silencio y las tazas de té intactas, solo servidas cumpliendo la regla de etiqueta.

-Necesito los datos del paciente antes de iniciar ¿él mismo puede proporcionármelos?-

Regularmente prefería un contacto directo con mi paciente, sin embargo, continuaba actuando como la ocasión lo ameritara, con cautela y lentamente.

-Dudo mucho que él pueda hablar con usted ¿Sabe sobre el estado de Shu?-

Tomé el "Shu" como una forma de referirse al hijo de Shindou.

Negué con la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo. Agachó su mirada dubitativo, guardando silencio.

Después de unos segundos se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Será mejor que venga-

Lo seguí durante largos corredores y salas, me permitía curiosear con la mirada todos los rincones.

Retratos, antigüedades, estatuas, un sin fin de artulugios que mi perspectiva interpretaba como: dinero, dinero y más dinero.

Tal vez mi terapia sería una más contra la rebeldía por el abandono paternal. De esas situaciones que se solucionan con una o dos sesiones, pero tan pronto la idea surgió, se esfumó.

En todo caso que fuese esa la circunstancia, no habría sido necesaria tanta confidencialidad.

Después de haber terminado lo que me pareció un gran camino, llegamos a la que yo supuse era la ultima habitación. Hiroshi introdujo una llave que abrió la cerradura, y detrás de esa puerta se reveló el terrible secreto Shindou.

Dentro de la habitación que sin duda era la mas desorganizada de la mansión, con cortinas negras que apenas dejaban pasar luz.

Un chico joven delgado, no arrebataría la edad de 16 años, tez pálida enfermiza, cabellos rosas desordenados, ropa desalineada. Estaba hecho un ovillo a los pies de su cama. Su mirada era ausente, perdida en algún punto de la habitación, en alguna imagen que nadie más podía ver, pero esos ojos, eran los mas hermosos que jamás había visto.

Aún no comenzaba la revisión, pero un rápido diagnostico sólo me devolvió una palabra.

_Psicosis_

una percepción distorsionada de la realidad

un desligue completo con mundo que le rodea.

Nda.

Bien bien, le dejo hasta aquí prometiendo una pronta actualización de mis fics. Ya tengo tiempo!! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Agradecida.

Saksú Higurashi


	2. Diagnóstico

Siempre me aconsejaron que escribiera distinto

pero he decidido desalentar

Humilde y cautelosamente a mis mentores.

Otherness -_Mario Benedetti_-

Dsiculpen la tardanza... Gracias por sus reviews la próxima meta seran 20! Sólo bromeaba, asi sea uno yo seguiré. Pero por favor dejenme reviews.

**Psicosis**

Capitulo 2

Diagnóstico

"El enfermo está dispuesto a revelar su intimidad, pero a quien le muestre comprensión y sepa escuchar atentamente"

El pelirrojo aguardaba una respuesta o una reacción de mi parte, y yo en cambio permanecía como piedra de pie junto a un retrato que había sido lanzado y quebrado contra el piso; en el se podía reflejar al Dorian Gray que el pequeño Shuichi debería ser, adornado con una sonrisa, vestido con ropa jovial y mostrando vitalidad.

Sentí una punzada de piedad frente a la imagen del niño convertido en psicópata. Repulsión a todo lo que pudo haber originado aquel estado. Los padres, los mayordomos, la sociedad, los amigos… el mundo entero me parecía repugnante.

Como hechizado di un paso hacia mi paciente.

- No debería…-

Muy tarde para la advertencia, el objeto mas próximo al alcance de la mano delgada salió disparado con el propósito de herirme, encontrando su blanco, golpeándome en la cara muy cerca del ojo, un poco debajo de la ceja.

Sentí el lugar dañado caliente y poco después la sangre brotaba y se escurría por mi rostro.

-Shuichi, te he dicho que no es bueno aventar así las cosas- El pelirrojo estaba a la altura del muchacho sosteniéndole las manos que amenazaban con lanzar otro misil.

Hablándole tranquilamente como si explicara a un niño pequeño.

El pelirosa estaba en un ataque o debería decir: un episodio, pataleaba intentando liberarse, gritaba y lloraba.

Sentí Como mi corazón se encogía, unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo y llorar junto a el.

Pero antes de sucumbir ante mis reflejos, el pelirosa parecía haberse quedado dormido o desmayado.

El lánguido cuerpo no mostraba reacción, de repente todos sus músculos habían sedido a la paz de los brazos que lo estrechaban.

Su amigo le levantó y le coloco en la cama, su expresión debía parecerse mucho a la mía, llena de congoja y piedad, solo que con un deje de melancolía

-El tiene la culpa-

Susurro contemplando al chico dormido.

No dije palabra y esperé a que continuara, generalmente ante ese tipo de comentarios sobrevenían las historias interesantes.

- Ese hombre tiene la culpa-

Siguió un silencio de espera, en el que supuse debía ser yo el siguiente en hablar.

-Se refiere al Sr. Shindou?-

-No, me refiero a su maestro particular, Aisawa. –

El interés se reflejó en mi mirada, alentándolo a continuar.

- Shu era un niño alegre, siempre se mostraba optimista ante los problemas y en general era una buena persona, tal vez ahora no lo entienda, pero era de esas personas fuertes que no se doblegan.

Sin embargo la oscuridad de su nombre le fue poco a poco absorbiendo. El y yo nos conocimos desde niños, siempre en los mismos colegios, pero llegó un momento en que su familia se volvió tan poderosa que no podía estar en un lugar sin que alguien le atosigase o molestara. Su padre ante amenazas de posibles secuestros decidió recluirlo y continuar su educación con mentores particulares.

Y así fue como después de una larga selección supervisada por el mismo Sr. Shindou se escogió al más capacitado. No malinterprete, no es que él estuviese demasiado interesado en su hijo, más bien se preocupaba por el futuro de su empresa.

Si el éxito requería como sacrificio, la necesidad de recluir a su hijo, lo aceptaría fácilmente.

Esa es la historia de cómo Aizawa entro en la vida de Shuichi.

Miré a Hiroshi haciéndole saber que esperaba una continuación del relato-

- No le sé decir más, me aleje mucho tiempo de él retirándome a estudiar en el extranjero, pensé que estaría bien y por supuesto a mi llegada no esperaba toparme con esta desagradable sorpresa. Fui yo quien convenció al Sr. Shindou de acudir a un profesional, a base de amenazas hacia su hermosa reputación usted está aquí y tiene como plazo 6 meses.

Seis meses… se repitió el tiempo límite en mi cabeza. No serian suficientes para una recuperación completa, ni siquiera estaba seguro si alcanzarían para una recuperación parcial, debía hacer un plan que alargara mí tiempo de trabajo...

-Temo que con todos mis demás pacientes…-

-Se trasladaran con otro psiquiatra, usted será medico de tiempo completo con Shu, se le pagará tres veces lo que pueda ganar. Si es necesario vivirá en la residencia, fueron órdenes directas del Sr. Shindou, y temo que sabiendo lo que sabe no tiene elección más que aceptar las condiciones-

Un nudo se presentó en mi garganta, era la soga amarrada al cuello que me había colocado desde que permití la entrada de un magnate a mi consultorio sin previa cita. Podría sonar difícil, por primera vez en mi vida se me presentaba un sentimiento de servicialismo, daba igual cuanto me pagaran, lo haría de todas maneras.

El cuerpo postrado en el dosel se movía, nuestro psicópata despertaba.

Era la oportunidad del análisis clínico.

Estaba conciente de su despertar por que sus parpados se habían retirado de sus ojos violáceos, pero estos miraban un punto fijo en la nada y su cuerpo había abandonado toda voluntad pareciendo más un cadáver escalofriante.

Me cabían pocas dudas acerca de su estado, desde un inicio había sentenciado a primera vista una psicosis, sin embargo faltaba declarar si esta era orgánica o tenia que ver con un mecanismo de defensa ante una vivencia. Si esta era orgánica el tratamiento a elegir seria mas metódico, de lo contrario el plan consistiría en largas sesiones para acostumbrarme al mundo creado por él y así poder entender la razón, se aplicarían medicamentos, pero estos serian mas un auxiliar que el remedio en si.

Lo difícil sería conseguir el permiso para realizarle los análisis correspondientes. De entrada el encefalograma era básico y no lo podría efectuar en un lugar así.

Entre las cavilaciones seguía apuntando como poseído, no sabia exactamente que apuntaba, las palabras solo viajaban a mis dedos que las tecleaban sin haberlas comprendido enteramente, cuando por fin no halle mas que escribir y la reflexión había terminado me dirigí al pelirrojo que aguardaba nervioso frente a mi.

-Necesitaré que lo llevemos a un hospital para realizar unos estudios-

Asintió rápidamente – Mañana mismo tendré reservado el hospital ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de transportarlo?-

Recordé el resiente ataque y me imaginé la terrible camisa de fuerza, pero mis vestigios del lado humano, optaron por sedantes inofensivos.

-Le sedaremos, pida transporte y enfermeras auxiliares, vendré temprano. Todo estará listo para partir a las 7:00 a.m.-

Salimos de la habitación, compartiendo ese sentimiento de compasión ante la imagen que dejábamos tras la puerta con cerrojo, recorrimos el mismo camino de antes y por extraño que fuera, la casa ya no me parecía tan maravillosa como en un inicio.

Fui escoltado hasta mi auto y despedido con reverencias y gratitudes del Sr. Nakano

Mañana por la mañana se aclararía el dictamen y la manera de trabajar.

Domingo por la noche.

Revisaba por 5ª vez los análisis y encefalogramas, todos los estudios declaraban a Shuichi como saludable, probablemente con un grado de desnutrición, pero por lo demás lucía bien físicamente. Me quité mis gafas y las dejé en el escritorio.

Llevaba 5 horas encerrado en mi estudio. Tres veces mi esposa Noriko había tocado para ofrecerme algo de comer o cualquier cosa, encontrándose siempre con una negativa, estaba preocupada y yo lo sabía, era una mujer dulce y amable, pero fuerte y decidida, la esposa ideal, junto con mi pequeño Rio quien era la criatura más dulce.

Pero no podía enfrentar ese mundo feliz, a sabiendas que en otro lugar, una habitación oscura resguardaba un secreto con forma humana, que padecía un mal provocado por alguien y lucharía contra reloj para repararlo.

Un daño más grande que la fuerza de voluntad.

**N.d.a.** Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su total agrado para compensar la espera.

El próximo capitulo estará narrado en 3ª persona para hacerlo mas digerible.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Naoko Nayamira y Bisojo-scm, fueron mis primeros comentarios; gracias a ustedes no me rendí. Y también a Sumire-chan, cuyo comentario me subió mucho el ánimo.

Agradecimiento especial a todos los que leen.

Y por supuesto a Shakaito.

_Saksú Higurashi_


End file.
